Falling Into Another Mind
by Ellabellu
Summary: TF Story. What does one do when they have to deal with finding out their whole past and future is a lie. What do you do when you learn that you will slowly and painfully change into a Pokemon over the next few months? Unfortunately for Krissy, she is about to learn.
1. Chapter 1

**Here, have chapter two. This story will switch between the four different protagonists, except the last two sharing a chapter. (Longer A/N at the end)**

**EDIT: This is now chapter one. I decided for the pace this story would be moving at four characters would be too many for me to write.**

"Mum! Come on its starting!" Krissy yelled from her spot on the soft blue couch. Her eyes were locked on the screen as the last advertisement finished and the screen faded into the intro scene for their favourite comedy show.

"Coming!" Her mother replied, followed by the sound of her mother loudly rushing down the carpeted stair-case and plopping down next to her.

Krissy and her mother both loved each other more than anything else, and shared so many similar traits. It almost made the fact that she had no father meaningless because her mum easily covered both positions. Krissy didn't care about not knowing who 'her old man' was, she had a best friend and a doting parent to fill the empty space. She didn't even care about not having a pokemon. Sure she loved them, but she wasn't some little kid begging for a pet Pikachu. If she had to get anything it would be something more exotic anyway, like a Gabite, or maybe even something from another region. Why limit herself to Alola pokemon only? A Ninetales from Kanto would be pretty cool! The only thing she ever needed pokemon for was art. Particularly the feline-like pokemon or the dragon types, although she didn't mind the occasional brightly coloured flying type. It was always fun to paint one of their feathers.

They continued watching until the show was over, then they ate a nice big meal of delicious cheesy spaghetti, chattering excitedly about the day's events and what had happened in their show.

"It's time to go to bed now sweetie. You need all your strength for vaccinations tomorrow"

Krissy shivered. "Mum! Don't remind me!" She absolutely hated getting the needle. Just the mere thought of it sent chills creeping up her spine and caused her skin to prickle with goosebumps.

"Sorry."

Krissy just sighed and turned to go up the stairs. Enjoying the carpet that cushioned her feet as she opened the door to her room. She was greeted with a cascade of pastel rainbow, mainly pinks, yellows and minty blue. She quickly changed into her pyjamas, which featured a sleeping Swablu. Getting into bed she closed her eyes, trying to block out her thoughts until eventually, she reached the sleep she needed.

~o0o~

Krissy woke to the sun shining brightly through the wispy white curtains, piercing her blue eyes as she opened them slowly. She closed them quickly, not wanting to wake up and get out of her cosy little bed. After an uncountable amount of minutes, she heard a small click and an agonizingly repetitive beeping noise as her alarm fired off. Doing the job it had been set to do every morning, though a little too late considering that she had already woken up. Krissy lifted her arm and pushed down firmly on the button to make it stop before reluctantly getting out of bed and changing into some proper clothes, jeggings with a few pastel heart patches on the left knee matched with a white shirt featuring a Comfey sitting on a couch and the words. "This couch is so Comfey!" She knew it was a stupid joke, but she had a weakness for silly shirts, those and plush toys always sucked her money away.

Krissy walked sleepily over to the bathroom and plugged in the hair straightener, flicking it on at the power-point, causing a red light to appear. Krissy then turned on the tap and splashed some water on her face. She found it refreshing and it helped to wake her up a little. She then pat her face dry with her towel, allowing the white cloth to absorb all of the water. The hair straightener light changed over to green, proudly displaying that it was ready for use. Krissy picked it up and because to flatten her messy fringe, calming down the crazy curls in her hair until the changed to a slightly neater wave. It would take too long to make it straight so she just left it like that, adding a colourful heart clip to her hair in order to keep the remaining messy parts out of her face and putting the straightener away in the cupboard again.

The fifteen year old began jumping down the stairs, oblivious to the needle that awaited her later that day.

"Morning Mum!" She greeted the curly-haired blonde.

She grabbed some bread, butter and cheese, flicking on the sandwich toaster and proceeded to make her breakfast- a toasted cheese sandwich. When it was complete she let it cool down before sitting on the timber bar stool at their kitchen bench to eat. As she ate she checked her notifications on her phone, there was a recent one from her best friend, Tiffany.

_Good Morning!_ It read.

Krissy quickly typed back.

_Hey! Gm to you to :3_

She turned back to her meal until she heard the phone buzz.

_Is it okay if I come over at 12? Dad's a bit off today._

Krissy sighed. It was more like every day. Tiffany's father was a single parent too, but he didn't deal with it as well has Krissy's mum did.

_Sure. Should be back by then. Gtg! _She replied as she began to finish.

_Bye _Tiffany responded.

Krissy then put her plate in the sink.

"Tiffany's coming over at 12" She told her mum.

Her mum smiled sympathetically. "That should be fine sweetie! I'll be in the car ok?"

Krissy squeaked faintly in remembrance of this morning's events. "Ok Mum" She responded fearfully.

Krissy went back upstairs to get her socks, she chose a silly pair that made it look like Magikarp were eating her legs, she swiftly slipped them onto her feet and loudly thumped back down the stairs, grabbing her sneakers and walking over to the car. She opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

They drove in silence, allowing Krissy to sit worriedly, her stomach felt all fluttery and there was a queasiness in her throat as she sat, awaiting her fear. The car pulled up at a cheerful looking doctor. It was just a normal house, nothing special, apart from the sign outside that read "Doctor Ellis Yates" with a picture of a happy Audino underneath.

Krissy was shivering slightly as she opened the door. Even though it was a perfectly warm day, the sun shining onto her faintly tanned skin. Her mother led her to the door, the look on her face for a flash of a second. It was so fearful, so regretful. Krissy's eyes didn't miss that small moment as her mother looked away from her daughter. For that piercing instant where she saw a face that she had seen so many times on her mother and never knew why, become more intense than it had ever before. This was going to be bad.

They walked along the short, vegetation surrounded path. It seemed to take forever, step after step. But in reality it didn't even last a minute. Krissy finally reached the steps, only three, three long, agonizing steps up to the warm timber door. She reached towards the handle and wrapped her fingers around the silver metal, as eerie as an Alolan Persians piercing glare. It seemed to take all her strength to pull down on the weak handle and push the door open, a blast of freezing air conditioner met her senseless skin that was already prickled with thousands of goose bumps.

"Ah Krissy! We were wondering when you'd turn up" The sickly sweet voice of Dr. Ellis met her ears, followed by a greeting from Apricot the Audino. It felt like there were millions of tiny Araquanid creeping down her back, starting from her ears until they reached the end of her spine.

"Nice to see you Dr" Krissy's mother replied, Krissy just waved timidly, wishing that they would just do it already. It seemed like there was something more to this. The way the spoke made it seem like something more than just a tiny little vaccination.

The fifteen year old was led to a small room in the back. It had no windows. On the desk there was an array of 3 different needles sitting next to a computer, but the screen was black. Clearly, she was not the only one getting an injection today. There was also a long, low lying table. Though it wasn't too low. Enough that you could climb onto it, but not that a doctor couldn't reach you. Next to it was a lower, pokemon sized one, which was strange because this was a human doctor. They both had a pillow laying on one end, or in the smaller table's case, half of it due to the pillow being the same size on each. Ellis gestured to a chair for Krissy to sit in while her mother took one near the door.

The chair felt hard and uncomfortable, even though it was cushioned. There was just something extremely _wrong _with the whole situation. It felt strange and unnatural, like there was something about this she didn't know.

"I'll just get your needle ready" Dr Ellis said, her eyes scanning along the table until she reached one. It seemed to contain a pale purple liquid, with hints of red and indigo. The mere sight of it seemed strange, out of ordinary, but Krissy was to frozen in fear to protest.

"Hold your arm still ok?"

Krissy nodded. In the corner of her eye she could see her mum, ocean blue eyes squeezed shut and an unidentifiable expression painted across her normally cheerful face. Krissy quickly looked in the other direction, her blonde hair bouncing along with the movement.

The needle slowly was lifted and made its way over to her arm, the light glinted off the glass vile, teasing her. As it was placed at her arm. She closed her eyes in preparation as she felt the metal tip pierce her skin. The purple liquid seeped into her body, she could feel it. How much colder it was compared to her blood, how it was slightly thicker and artificial. The needle slowly slid out of her until finally she could feel pointed silver imposter leave her upper fore-arm. She opened her eyes to see the empty, now useless object be mercilessly thrown into the bin. A hint of satisfaction glowed in her eyes at the sight of the item that caused her pain being treated so harshly. A small bandage was placed over the tiny puncture wounds, the doctor's cold fingers carefully placing the sticky circle onto her bare skin.

"You should be all good to go. I'll just give your mother the papers and whatnot, feel free to go sit in the waiting room."

Krissy nodded. She stood up and walked out of the room, relieved to finally leave that torturous little cage.

The waiting room was slightly larger, a long row of cushioned, black chairs covered to of the walls. It was nearly empty apart from three people. One was a tall man wearing a long dark brown coat buttoned up the front. He had hair almost the same shade of brown as his jacket and wore circular black sunglasses that hid his eyes completely. The man seemed very grumpy and bored. Krissy was a lot more interested in the two twins. They both had black hair that went down to just above their shoulders, pale skin and blue eyes. One of them was a girl, who was wearing a white shirt and black jeans. The boy was wearing the opposite, a black shirt and white jeans. The two had a mischievous look about them, both giggling quietly to each other until the man gave them a piercing glare that silenced the two. They seemed around 14 years old and were both a little on the shorter side. Krissy didn't really feel up to conversation though, so she just sat and waited until her mother was finished.

~o0o~

"Bye Ms Aloviana!" Ellis smiled. "And you too Krissy"

"Oh, please. I've told you to call me Anne" Krissy's mum replied as they left the small building.

Krissy's mother unlocked the car and drove her home in silence. When they finally arrived and entered the house it was around 11:40am. _Tiffany should be over soon _Krissy thought with a smile. The two best friends were nearly inseparable, but for now she needed something to pass the time, so she sat upstairs and begun to draw a picture. The first pokemon that popped into her mind was an Eevee, so she worked with that idea to create a drawing of an Eevee leaping downwards, the 8 evolutions all spread out in front, each at a slightly different angle so that if you drew a line going along each of their noses you would get a curve. It was kind of hard to paint with less mobility in her vaccinated arm, but she managed. Krissy began painting them with water colour paints, but just as she was about to finish the Leafeon's tail she heard a series of beeps ringing out from downstairs in a silly tune she recognized as the door-bell. A smile spread across her face and she placed her brush on a piece of paper towel, rushing downstairs to greet Tiffany. Her friend already had a key to the house. She was considered a second daughter and often came here to escape her father's anger. The two girls were basically sisters.

When the door opened she saw a smiling, freckled face smiling back at her. Tiffany had curly, dark brown hair that was messily tied into a pony tail and a colourful pair of glasses rimmed her hazel eyes. Her friend wore a bright pink shirt with a flower pattern and short, denim shorts.

"Hey Kris!" Tiffany greeted in her high pitched voice.

"Hey!" Krissy smiled back, giving her friend a hug as she stepped inside. "Sooo, whatcha' wanna do?"

"There was this art show that's gonna be on T.V soon…" The brunette began.

"Sounds cool. Let's watch that." Krissy replied.

Tiffany walked over to the T.V and plopped herself on the couch. Krissy went into the kitchen, which was just behind.

"Pasta?" She asked.

Tiffany just nodded as she reached towards the remote.

Krissy began to boil some water. "Vaccinations today were pretty weird. It felt like there was something different about it"

"Really? Sure it wasn't just you being a scaredy meowth?"

"Hey! I am _NOT _a scaredy meowth!" Krissy protested angrily.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," Tiffany rolled her eyes, obviously not agreeing.

Krissy just huffed and pouted as she put the pasta in the water. Setting a timer for 10 minutes, she walked over to the couch and plopped herself down.

"So, where's it at?" She asked.

"Oh, well… umm…" Tiffany fumbled for words until she began explaining, then they settled and watched the T.V show together.

~o0o~

It was unfortunately time for Tiffany to go home. Krissy always hated this part, it felt so wrong. Just sending her best friend straight back into a nightmare. That wasn't what friends did. And to top it off, she had a bit of a headache around where her ears where, and it was slowly getting worse. Krissy mum was standing beside her giving Tiffany a fake smile. Everyone always pretended to be cheerful in this part, no one really wanted to be the one to ruin it. Tiffany's forced, happy expression looked like it had been slapped on her face by some random stranger rather than been born from a joyful experience. Krissy felt her headache getting worse by the second. She lifted her hand up to her ear, it felt really warm. Warmer than it should be.

"Well, it was nice to be over" Tiffany thanked. Her voice seemed muffled and faint, as though it was spoken from a distance or heard underwater. But she just smiled and waved goodbye.

As soon as the door was closed a sudden ringing shot through Krissy's hearing and an agonizing pain filled her ears. She saw her mother's mouth moving and just barely heard a few snippets of what she was saying.

"….Arceus…..never...pain…sorry…..child….Sit…..couch….live…..promise…"

Krissy was guided towards the couch where she sat. The girl felt the pain move upwards along her head until it reached two sides at the top. It then slowly spread, growing upwards into somewhere she shouldn't be able to feel. Some part of her body that wasn't hers. This wasn't right! This wasn't right! Her mind screamed from the torture and how unnatural the situation was. _This isn't right! This isn't right! This isn't right! _It was the only thing she could think. The simple sentence repeated in her thoughts over and over again, until her hearing slowly began to return. It seemed a lot sharper than it had been before. As she began to return too normal Krissy finally noticed her mother's arms around her.

Krissy raised her hand to wear her ear was. Where her ear should be. All she found was smooth, bare skin sitting underneath her hair. Panicking she frantically moved her hand around in attempt to find her ear, and felt something fluffy when she moved it upwards. And she could feel her hand touching it. That fluffy thing was part of her body! How? It was impossible. Krissy desperately pulled herself out of her mother's grasp and dashed over to the mirror upstairs. In the reflection, she saw herself. And she saw two, long, lilac furred ears atop her head that did not belong to her. Krissy's mother's reflection appeared behind her. The woman's face was red and coated in tears. Krissy saw the ears in the reflection twitch towards the sound of three words being spoken.

"I'm so sorry"

**So basically, I have to explain my version of this world a little now. It's mostly based off of the games, since I have the most experiences there but there will be some ideas from the anime. The islands are a bit larger than in the games because I mean, Melemele literally just has your house, a school, a tiny city full of shops and a place already full of NPC's. There has to be more space on there for people to actually live. Because, a whole village isn't two or three houses plus a farm. BTW Word count for this chapter was 2968, which I **_**think**_ **is a new record for me idk. Anyway yay. Also I'm going to put a stupid word of the day thing at the end of every chapter now.**

**Word of the Day:  
Defenestrate**

**It's basically just the action of throwing someone out of a window.**

**Now I gotta go do homework or my teachers will defenestrate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! I don't own pokemon uwu**

"I-I can explain" The clear and shaky words of her mother continued.

Krissy barely registered her mother's words as she watched and felt the ears twitch and flick towards the sound. She continued to stare at the reflection in the mirror until she finally realised the words her mother had spoken. Instantly causing Krissy to turn around, ears flopping unnaturally at the sudden movement. It was a painful sight to see. Her mother's face almost pure red, glistening with streaks of salty tears. Krissy instantly ran forward and wrapped her arms around her mother again, burying her whole face into the woman's bony shoulder. Her mother returned the hug, clutchsaqing her poor daughter tightly in her hands.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, I'll explain when you're ready to listen."

Krissy just nodded and let out a whimper that vaguely sounded like "ok".

~o0o~

Krissy sat in a bundle of blankets, cosy and warm. It enabled her to forget everything that had happened that day for a few seconds at most, if she tried to relax. She had slowly gotten used to her new hearing, though if she remembered the ears existence it would send another ripple of shivers creeping down her spine. Her mother sat on the couch next to her, obviously trying not to look at her daughter as she stared at the wall in deep thought. But Krissy noticed the swift glances she would give her daughter when she though Krissy wouldn't see. Eventually she couldn't take the "silence" and finally spoke a few, weakly said words.

"I'm ready."

A long, sigh came from her mother, filled with so many emotions: grief, fear, nervousness, frustration, almost any depressing emotion one could think of.

"I-I guess I'll star with what's happening. I'll give you a bit of the why but I don't think I'm ready to talk about how any of this started."

Krissy gave a tiny nod.

"Well…um…basically…uh, you-you're um…"

"I'm what mum?!" Krissy suddenly said, a little louder than she should have, emotion filling her voice as she demanded to finally know after all her waiting.

"You're turning into a pokemon" Her mother mumbled so quietly it would be indecipherable to the average ear, but not to Krissy's.

"I'm _what_!" She cried out. The sixteen year old could barely take it anymore, all the distress and confusion had slowly risen up her throat, and now it was finally boiling over, bubbling and steaming as it charged out of her mouth and into the open air.

"You're turning into an Espeon. I-I'm sorry. There's nothing I could have done…"

Tears flooded into Krissy's eyes, seeping out of the corners and dripping down her red face. She buried her face into the blanket, feeling the soft fabric absorb the tears. After a few minutes her mother spoke.

"I can continue if you want."

A period of painful silence before Krissy nodded to signal she was ready again.

"The process can take up to four months, depending on which pokemon. Yours is estimated to take around two to three months." Her mother paused for a second to allow Krissy to register the information. "What you just witnessed was a transformation. They vary in length depending on how severe they are and affect both your body and… mind" The last word was spoken sadly, touched with grief for what would obviously be lost. "You should experience a change every two or three days."

Krissy sighed. _So, I'm turning into a pokemon. I'm going to be suffering every few days and by the end this version of me will probably be as good as dead. _She thought. _Wow, what a great future._

Krissy's mother easily read her daughters thoughts just from the expression on her face.

"I know Krissy, but there was nothing I could do. It was either this or you and me dying, probably worse. At least this way you can still live, sort of. And trust me, you have it a lot better than some of the others. At least you're a psychic type. You'll still be able to talk to me and-"

"How could you! How could you just act like it's going to be okay?! Like everything's fine. Like I'm not going to be in severe pain for the next few _months_"

Krissy's mother stopped, it was clear she had gone too far. She'd had a lot more time to adjust to the thought and grieve than Krissy had. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't even start with that. I never did anything to deserve any of this. J-just leave me alone for a while. I need… I-I need some time alone."

The teenager pounded up the stairs and collapsed onto her bed, sinking like a stone into the soft fabric.

_I can't believe this. My whole life, and it's just going to slowly end with _this. _I'll never be able to see anyone again, not like this. But what about Tiffany? I can't do that to her, but I don't want her to see me like this either. _Great_, another problem I'll have to cope with. I can't go in public again either, the only thing that'd hide these stupid ears is an oversized hoodie, which I don't even own, and who would wear one of those in _summer._ It's too risky anyway, I could collapse in pain at any moment from another stupid transformation, or the hood could fly off and cause a commotion, because who wouldn't freak out at seeing a girl with Espeon ears? And who knows what'll happen next? First I'm turning into a stupid Espeon. What's next? The sky's going to explode? Espeons don't even have hands! How the _heck _am I supposed to draw huh?!_ Her mind nearly exploded from the utter mess of thoughts. Pain filled Krissy's head as she felt the approaching headache, but it wasn't nearly as bad as what she had just experienced, or what she knew was going to come. She breathed in deeply, in and out, in an attempt to calm herself down. There would be plenty of time to solve her problems later, she thought to herself logically. For now, she needed to calm the heck down. No one could concentrate when their brain in such chaos.

Standing up again, although a little wobbly from shock, Krissy made her way over to her desk and sat in front of it. She put her previous artwork to the side, deciding to finish it later. Her goal now was to vent like there was no tomorrow, because that was what she needed to do. Sliding a piece of paper onto the surface in front of her she viscously began to draw, exploding all of her thoughts onto the no longer blank page. There was only one thing that she could have drawn now, an Espeon. What else? But this wasn't a normal Espeon, this one was the vile thing that would slowly take over her life. Huge, and deep purple with four livid red eyes and jagged spikes bursting out of its spine, curved and razor tipped. Standing ferociously on top of a tiny, human who seemed to be crumbling and melting beneath the weight of this monstrous creature. Its tail seemed to be lashing angrily and you could almost imagine the deep, evil growl that would escape its mouth when it finally crushed the pathetic being beneath its dangerously clawed paws. Staring at the beast that lay before her Krissy shivered a little, a small chill crawling up her back. With a sigh she put the picture aside, _No. _Krissy thought. _I won't let myself become that beast. I will stay human, I won't change! _She demanded. But after a few seconds pause her mind continued, _as_ _if that's even possible… _She sighed again. It was getting late and she was exhausted after the day's stressful events. Krissy didn't need dinner, she wasn't hungry, so why not just go to bed now? She pathetically crept over to the bed and curled into it, bundling herself up into a shaking ball of fear and worry.

~o0o~

A loud roar-like growl boomed out from behind her as she ran. What she was escaping from, a monstrosity. A beast. It charged after her, huge claws banging against the ground as it leapt with every step. The ferocious noises echoed into the empty void surrounding her. Her _human_ ears rang from the horrid sound. When she spared a glance behind her, the fear pushed her forward. She had to get away from it. The demonic red eyes, the midnight purple fur that seemed to be melting and growing, and the huge ears that jutted out behind its head like pointed horns. As Krissy ran faster, the monster did too. It chased her and chased her, seeming to only grow faster in speed, and even though she was running as fast as she could it felt like she was getting slower and slower, even with her legs moving at the same pace as they had been originally. Krissy tried to speed up, dashing forwards, but her attempt was futile, and she kept on slowing down until it felt that she wasn't moving at all.

The beast leapt over her head, solid paws clanging against the ground. It turned to face her, glaring with an intimidating stare as its malicious eyes met hers. Terror flooded through Krissy's body, rising up from the tips of her toes until it reached the very top of her head.

The monster crouched, lashing its dual-tipped tail in preparation. It suddenly pounced, opening its mouth wide to reveal a huge set of teeth. Krissy went right through it mouth before the creature disappeared. Fading into flakes which dissolved into the empty air around her. Even though it was gone, Krissy was filled with an excruciating pain. It burned along her skin, worse than the pain she had experienced in her ears. She saw her body tearing and morphing as lilac fur spread across her skin. Her bones creaked uncomfortably, she could hear the cracking sound coming from her joints and spine. It hurt and hurt and hurt, until suddenly the pain disappeared. Krissy opened her eyes to be greeted by moonlight shining through her window. A small breeze blew through her semi-transparent curtains, making them float and shimmer like wisps.

_It's ok. I'm okay. It was just a bad dream. It's not real. _She thought in attempt to calm herself down. _At least, mostly. _She still remembered the pain. She knew it would come back. She would feel that pain again soon. And it hurt, it hurt to know that at it could happen at any moment. That she could suddenly lose a piece of her humanity that quickly. That in a few months she wouldn't even be herself any more. Tears started trying to peep out of Krissy's eyes, but she refused to let them. She refused to cry, she'd done enough of that already. Having calmed herself down, she tried to get back to sleep, but her night continued on in an endless repeating cycle of fear, stress and restless sleep.

~o0o~

"Good morning" Krissy's mother stood in the kitchen and smiled at her daughter. Krissy just grunted in response and returned to drinking her glass of Milo. **(Milo's an Australian drink and I couldn't really think of anything else, and well, Krissy is based off of me…)**

"Tiffany's coming over today."

Krissy had to restrain herself from spitting out her drink and she felt her ears tilt backwards in anger. "NO! I don't want her to see me, not like this!"  
"Then when _do _you want to see her? Even further along? When it's almost over?! You can't just not see her at all, that's cruel, what did she ever do to deserve that?!"

"_And what did I ever do to deserve this!_" Krissy cried back at her mother, face red and ears pressed flat against her head. "Look at this!" She shouted pointing at them. "_Human _ears don't do this. _My _ears don't do this! Yet they're doing it anyway. All because of _you_. So don't even _try _any of that junk with me!"

"I know it's not right sweetie, but I promise you. I had no choice, and you can't just leave your best friend in the dark about something like this, however much you want too."

"I-I know, but it's different for me mum. You don't have to experience any of this. You don't feel any of the pain, you don't have to deal with the knowledge that you're going to become an Espeon." Krissy's throat tensed, trying to trap the words inside as they croaked their way out.

"Yes, but I have to watch my daughter go through all of it." A glistening drop ran down her mother's cheek as she spoke.

The two became silent, neither knowing what to say nor wanting to continue the unpleasant conversation. After what felt like years Krissy's mother finally spoke before leaving the room. "She'll be here at eleven, try and make sure you're ready."

~o0o~

The dreaded moment came, two lilac ears perked at the sound of footsteps just outside the door, one foot being placed in front of the other at a painfully slow, yet average speed. The stepping stopped and a hand reached out to bang against the door. Krissy froze, not knowing what to do.

"You should go get the door."

She nodded timidly and made her way towards the dreaded, white wood. Reaching out she nervously wrapped her fingers around the cold metal handle and pulled it downwards. It seemed to take all of her strength to drag the door towards herself, body tense in anticipation. The gap between her and her friend slowly opened, widening to let the sunlight filter through. Tiffany stood facing her, a casual expression on her face, that was, until her eyes landed on the ears that lay atop Krissy's head.

"Oh Arceus. Oh my Arceus. How? What?" Tiffany stuttered, shock painted across her freckled face and her eyes wide behind her glasses. It definitely didn't help that the ears twitched towards the sounds that escaped her friend's mouth.

"I-I don't know. M-mum can explain." Tiffany just nodded and followed Krissy, still shaky from the shock of what she was seeing. She was led straight to the couch where Krissy's mother sat, waiting.

"S-so what is this? What's happening? Is this all a prank? Please. Please let it be a prank…" Tiffany pleaded, but the serious expressions on Krissy and her mother's faces said otherwise.

"Oh-oh my Arceus. You're serious? Th-those are real?"

Krissy's ears flattened a little in sadness, unhelpfully. She really needed to concentrate on getting them _not _to move, especially in situations like this. "Y-yes. Yes they are. Like I said, Mum can explain" and thus the explanation came again, reminding Krissy of what was happening and how she would keep on experiencing the torturous pain for the next few months.

"I-I can't believe this. Krissy. I-I'm sorry. I should've been there, I-"

Krissy placed her hand gently on Tiffany's shoulder, trying as hard as she could to seem happy. "It's okay, all that matters is that you're here now." She forced a gentle smile onto her face as she pulled Tiffany towards her for a hug. "There's nothing you could have done anyway, don't worry about it."

Warm, wet tears soaked into Krissy's shirt as Tiffany leaned into her friends shoulder, a content smile on her face.

"I'll be here next time Krissy, I promise."

Krissy's smile became genuine as she responded, "I know you will."

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I have an Assessment due tomorrow I've barely started why am I doing this.**

**Because I feel like it.**

**Anyway this fic is heavily based off of Phases of Change by Skaterblog. It was absolutely amazing and I couldn't stop reading it. But sadly, it was unfinished. So I decided to make a fanfic with a similar concept because that's just my way of continuing to read it I guess…**

**Please review! I'd really like to see your feedback so I know what I can improve on~**


	3. Chapter 3

5

**Woot woot new chapter yay. Thanks for the reviews! It's good to know that people are actually enjoying the story :3**

Krissy was at her desk with Tiffany. It was around eleven o'clock in the morning, last night had been just as sleepless as the night before, making it obvious to Krissy that she wouldn't get much sleep any time soon. Tiffany had decided that she would be coming over every day, not that that was any different from their usual schedule. Krissy's mum often home-schooled the two girls throughout the week, Tiffany's frequent visits would just be a little more frequent than usual for the next few months. Tiffany was determined to be there for Krissy for the next change, and however much Krissy didn't want her friend to see what happened, once Tiffany decided to do something, there was no stopping the stubborn brunette and Krissy couldn't help but feel a little comforted at the fact that her friend would be with her this time, it was Tiffany she was fearing for, not herself. She didn't know what the next change would be, and if it was something severe to her mind then she didn't know what she would do, and how her friend would react.

The two girls were drawing a silly picture, taking turns adding a little part to it. It had started off as just a blank body but it was slowly growing into a partially disturbing mish-mash of junk, it had things such as tiny little devil horns and huge angel wings. Just as Krissy added a cowboy jacket she saw Tiffany glance around at the other artworks on the desk, her shocked gaze landed on the artwork Krissy had drawn yesterday and she seemed to flinch a bit at the sight of it. Who wouldn't feel fear at the sight of that vile beast? Tiffany quickly looked away as soon as she realised Krissy had noticed that she was looking. Krissy decided not to say anything, knowing that it wouldn't exactly be the most enjoyable thing to talk about.

The tense, monotonous mood made it was obvious that today would just be spent waiting for when the next change happened, Krissy's mother had predicted that it would happen today, but there was no possible way to estimate what time of day that horrible event would occur. It wasn't fun, just waiting until Krissy started to experience pain. Every time she even felt a tiny twinge anywhere she tensed up in preparation, hyperaware of every speck of discomfort she felt, unable to know whether it had started yet or not. Krissy felt a small pang in her belly, she couldn't tell if it was a new change or hunger, but she prayed it was the latter, not ready to go through the torture again, or at all.

"My stomach hurts a little" She told Tiffany.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably just hunger. You've barely eaten since breakfast, come on lets go downstairs." Tiffany responded, and although there was sense in her words the worry was clear in her brown eyes.

"Yeah you're probably right." Krissy responded.

The two girls went down the stairs. Krissy decided on apples so they both washed one and began biting into the smooth red skin, breaking through to the soft, pale yellow crunch. The taste flooded over Krissy's tongue and she was warmed contently at the delicious taste, she had a love for fruity flavours, especially apples. Luckily for her, Tiffany had been correct and the pain in her tummy wasn't from an approaching change. At the realisation of the fact, Krissy let out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay?" Tiffany questioned.

"Yeah, don't worry Tiff. I was just hungry."

"That's good."

The two friends returned to eating their fruit. Krissy's mother walked into the room. "You girls okay?" Her eyes nervously settled on Krissy, the meaning behind her words was obvious.

"Yeah we're fine." Krissy said.

"Good. Tell me if anything's wrong okay?"

"We will."

She smiled at the two younger girls reassuringly, though they weren't sure if it was for them or herself as she left the room. They continued to eat in silence, but it wasn't for very long as they both ate their fruits quickly, wishing to return to their joyful drawing session.

Sitting back at the desk, they continued to draw the picture, but during the drawing Krissy couldn't help but think of her future. _Is this what I am? _She thought, staring at the piece of paper before her. _A once plain human slowly become an amalgamation of pieces._

"Krissy you okay?" Tiffany asked, Krissy flinched a little at the sudden noise directed at her and she was snapped out of her thoughts. "It's your turn."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking." Krissy responded, shaking her head a bit to clear her thoughts, her ears shaking uncomfortably as she did, as if they were trying to remind her of the future that would come. Gripping the pencil tightly she began to add a long scaly tail, leaving it mostly plain as they had agreed that they weren't allowed to make anything complex, so they could leave room for the other person to add something. Tiffany smiled mischievously and added a wrecking ball to the end of the tail, knowing that it was Krissy's least favourite tail decoration. Krissy retaliated by colouring Tiffany's beautifully drawn hair green.

"Dammit. That was actually good hair! You ruined it!"  
"And you ruined the tail." Krissy retorted, sticking her tongue out at Tiffany.

"Yeah good point." She sighed in defeat. Confusion nibbled at Krissy's mind, it wasn't like her friend to give up so easily, but her worries were quickly forgotten when the palms of her hands and fingers started hurting a little. This pain was different from the other times, this was definitely it.

"It's happening." She told Tiffany fearfully. Tiffany froze in shock for a few seconds but quickly nodded. "Go lie on the bed, I'll get your mum." She ordered responsibly. Krissy had no idea how her friend always managed to remain calm in situations like this. Tiffany didn't even wait for her friend's response as she rushed out of the room. Urgent footsteps were heard barely seconds later as Krissy's mother pounded into the room. The two people quickly sat next to Krissy as she sat on the bed, holding her hands out in front of her as the pain in them slowly grew.

Krissy tried as hard as she could to brace herself for the approaching agony, but nothing could prepare her for the intense suffering that emerged in her hand, a small pain started prickling in her side too, just above her left hip. It felt like goose bumps, only far worse, every single little bump brought more stinging torment. At the same time the pain in her hand only increased, it felt wrong and unnatural. This pain wasn't meant to happen. Her mind rejected the vile feeling. It wasn't right, but yet it continued. Krissy could barely hold back her screams, they escaped her mouth as strong grunts and whimpers. She saw parts of her hands slowly change in colour, becoming a dark pinkish-brownish-purple. They slowly developed into more prominent spots, making it easier to locate the pain. There was one on the tip of each finger and a larger one in the centre of her hand, but Krissy barely had the mental strength to comprehend what they were, it took all of her energy just to focus on her hand, barely able to ignore the agonizing pain in her hand and side. The spots began changing in texture and slowly began puffing out of her hand, growing alongside the ever increasing soreness. It grew and grew and grew, larger and larger and larger. Burning. Agonizing. Torture. At the same time her brain screamed about how it wasn't supposed to happen. Krissy didn't even noticed as the screams charged out of her mouth, too focused on the horrible pain. _Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain!_ her mind bellowed desperately. She heard the sound of speaking but her hearing was too muffled by her suffering to distinguish voices or words. It continued until suddenly, there was peace. The pain just stopped, and it all felt fine. The shock was gone. Her senses were normal. She just felt tired, extremely tired.  
"It's over." Krissy mumbled. Staring at her hand. Nobody spoke, still to shaken by the event that had just occurred.

Krissy began rotating her hand curiously. She had grown paw pads on them. She began wriggling her fingers, they still worked the same way, just a little harder to move. Curiously, she poked the larger centre one on her left hand with the tip of her finger. It felt like a squishy jellybean to her finger, but the pad was extremely sensitive to the touch. Krissy shivered. It didn't feel natural. The pads weren't supposed to be there, they didn't belong on her body, but they were still there anyway. Functioning as though they had always been on her hands.

"Oh my Arceus" Tiffany finally spoke. "That was horrible. Oh Arceus that was horrible."

Krissy just nodded in agreement. "One more thing to check" She stated before lifting up her shirt and looking to her left side. Krissy and Tiffany both gasped at the sight. Where Krissy's skin had been, there was now a medium sized patch of lavender coloured fur. It was short. Tiffany tentatively reached out to touch it, as if to make sure it was real. Krissy shivered as she felt her friend's fingers reach the soft fur. It felt strange, as unnatural as her ears and paw pads. _Arceus I hate this._ She thought to herself as Tiffany drew her hand away.

"What? What is it?" Krissy's mother asked, finally conscious at the sound of the gasps. "Let me see." She stood up and walked around to Krissy's left side. Eyes widening in shock. She reached out to touch it, just like Tiffany had done. Krissy flinched at the touch, causing her mother to quickly draw her hand away from the lilac fur. Everyone was silent for a few more moments.

"I-I guess I'll get back to work." Krissy's mum said awkwardly before walking out of the room. Tiffany and Krissy just sat there for a few more seconds, neither speaking a word, until they did what any normal human would do in this situation. They started laughing just because of the sheer awkwardness of the moment. It wasn't funny at all, but they just laughed anyway.

"W-well I guess we should get back to drawing." Tiffany finally spoke, standing up and walking over to her chair.

"Y-yeah." Krissy responded, still looking at her hands, but eventually she got up and sat in the chair next to the brunette. Sighing she reached out towards a pencil and picked it up. It felt strange and artificial in her hand and was her paw pads were uncomfortable at the touch. _Great_, she thought _now I can't even hold a pencil without being reminded of my future. _"It's your turn isn't it?" She asked, still trying to adjust her grip into being more secure and forcing the annoyance out of her voice.

"Yes it is! Hrmmmm…" Tiffany was obviously trying to be cheerful despite the tense situation. She scribbled long claws onto the left hand. "Your go!"

Krissy decided to take the easy route and add the same claws to the right hand, but her hold on the pencil was wobblier than compared to her usually precise grip and they ended up badly draw, when it was something she could have easily drawn neatly. It was rather strange. Holding art supplies had always felt natural to her. Art had always been a skill she seemed to just automatically have, but when the cold, painted wood touch her newly sensitive pads, it just didn't _feel_ right. It wasn't the same, not anymore. Her ability was slipping away, right through her fingers.

**Well yay that's the chapter. I have class right now though so just review with feedback. I won't scream if you criticise!**

5


	4. Chapter 4

6

**Ahhh I don't like this chapter it's not as good as I wanted it to be.**

_Day four_, thought Krissy. The light of dawn was barely shining. It was far too early to be awake. Especially for Krissy, she normally stayed up until twelve in the night then slept all morning, but that wasn't happening. Last night had been once again, plagued by nightmares. So now a sleep deprived Krissy was stuck awake in the morning, barely able to think due to exhaustion but unable to sleep. Her brain never let her sleep once she saw sunlight, and apparently even a tiny sliver of it was enough. Apparently, the no sleeping during day rule still applied, even when her body was sucking up all her energy into a transformation she didn't want. A transformation she didn't need. A transformation that ruined her life and was slowly ripping it from her in what felt like the cruellest way possible. Killing her, yet letting her live, but only as a shell of her former self. Some other version of her. With all her memories, a different body, a different personality, a different way of thinking, but still the same as her, in a way. Negative thoughts seemed to constantly flood her mind, it felt like years since she'd been able to think without her mind being engulfed in worries and hate for her future. Closing her eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep, Krissy lay down half asleep for the next hour, her attempt at finally sleeping unsuccessful.

It was now about 6:30am, and sleeping was still unsuccessful. The image of her nightmare met her mind as soon as her eyes were shut and she would immediately open them and start trying to think of other things. _Potatoes, potatoes, potatoes. _She mentally screamed, her brain throwing nightmares back in retaliation until she was to exhausted by the constant cycle and gave up, guess she had to wake up after all. It was easier to ignore things when you had something real to focus on. _Real like what's happening to you right now. _The devil on her shoulder whispered, trying to drag her back down into the endless spiral. She shook out of its grasp and threw off her bed covers, quickly smothered by a tsunami of cold, trying to convince her to stay in bed and suffer. _Your solution won't work._ The freezing breeze seemed to insist. _Just stay in bed, it's much warmer. _The frosty but gentle wisps of air wrapping around her bare arms and pushing her back towards the softer mattress. _But a shower will be too!_ Krissy protested against the non-existent voice. The fur on her side and ears prickled against the cold and it pierced her sensitive paw pads. Krissy shoved the thoughts away and stepped out of the bed, wobbling a little at the sudden weight forced onto her legs and walking defiantly towards her closet in order to begin her morning routine. Grabbing a random choice of clothes she opened her door to a semi-lit hallway and made her way towards the bathroom, lit by a warm, sky blue that didn't work very well to illuminate the white-tiled room. Krissy flicked a cream coloured switch and the bathroom was instantly flooded by a soft yellow light that brightened the room.

Placing her clothing in a messy pile, just in reach of the bathmat she undressed and started the shower, waiting a few seconds in the icy outside so that the water could warm up. Adding a bit of cold so it wasn't a blazing heat, Krissy stepped into the torrent, surround by a comforting steam as the drops of water pattered against her skin, in effort to warm her and clean of the invisible dirt that covered her body. It soaked into her oily blonde hair, turning it a dark brown, the blonde colour now only visible where the air was thinner. It pressed against the back of her neck and some lines hung out in front of her face, in a straight, narrow point down to the ground for the water to travel through before falling down towards the tiles, where it pattered alongside the other drops. The sound calmed her and gently nudged the bad thoughts from her brain, slipping them into the water as it ran into the drain and disappeared into the endless dark void of raging water. Krissy sighed in contentment, finally receiving some peace after the stressful days she'd experienced.

When the shower was finished she left the small glass case and began patting herself dry. She reached towards her hair-towel but was unable to put it on due to the large, soggy ears that perched atop her head. Krissy sighed and began rubbing them vigorously with her towel, until they were dry enough that water was no longer dripping off of them. She did the same to her hair and then proceeded to pat her body dry, having a bit of trouble with the patch of fur as it was wet and the sensitive hairs prickled unnaturally when they came into contact with the fabric, a sensation that Krissy despised. It just didn't _feel _right. Like she shouldn't be able to feel it so easily, like the fur shouldn't be there, which was true. It shouldn't exist.

Krissy put on clothes and walked downstairs, beginning to make a cheese sandwich to toast and hating the feeling of holding things with her paw pads. The same unnatural feeling with her fur, like they weren't meant for holding things, because they weren't, they were meant for walking on. _Arceus, I can't believe I'm going to be walking on all fours, that's just… wrong._ _I'm a _human _not a pokemon. _But then again, she wouldn't be human for very long. _Ugh, it's too early for the endless thought cycle._ Krissy decided, trying desperately to shove the thoughts out of her mind and focus on making breakfast. She put the sandwich into the toaster, buttered side outwards with the cheese in the middle and sat at the bench, waiting for it to finishing cooking. Her mother was still asleep, probably. She had received the trait of not being a morning person from her mother, so it was likely that she wouldn't wake until eight or nine. Krissy just sat at the bench in silence, trying desperately not to think of her fate and her ears twitching at every single noise. Each little creak or crackle was captured by the two large lilac points.

As she sat, she reached up and brushed one hand over her right ear, pulling it down a little and smoothing down the fur. She wasn't sure why she did it, but behind that strange, artificial feeling, she also felt a little calmed, it felt… nice, in some strange, twisted way. It didn't feel like it was something she should be doing, but at the same time it felt soft and normal, and she felt this forced feeling in her throat, as though her body was trying to purr but wasn't quite able to yet, for some reason, she didn't mind that. Krissy sighed contently, but was disturbed when her left ear twitched towards the sandwich toaster, a little click sound flooding into the ear's deep indigo depths.

She got up off of the chair and walked over to the small black and silver machine, flicking the switch at the power-point off and easily pulling the lid open. Krissy grabbed a black, silicone spatula **(I think that's what their called)** and picked up the crispy, golden-orange sandwich. She slid it onto a plate and sat down at the bench, it was right then that she realised the reality of what she had just done. _Did I seriously just do that? Did I just pet myself? That's not right. I'm a human, I don't enjoy being pet. I'm not a pokemon. I shouldn't enjoy that!_ Krissy thought in disgust. She picked up her sandwich, the heat seared into her paw pads and she immediately dropped it back onto the plate. _Ow ow ow ow ow. That's hot!_ She grimaced and decided let it cool. Her pads weren't burned luckily, it was only her fingers being a lot more sensitive to heat than normal. When she had waited for what was normally enough time, she picked it up. It still felt very warm but she could tolerate holding it now. Krissy began to take a bite, focusing on the cheesy goo melted in the middle so that she could distract herself from the countless pile of thoughts fighting to break into her mind. She imagined it as a giant, yellow barrier, trapping each strand of negativity in its sticky depths. The crispy bread was like crispy copper spikes sticking out atop the wall. A smile found its way onto Krissy's face as she finally experienced a relaxing morning.

~o0o~

It was the next day that Krissy had trouble with, panic filled her as soon as she realised that today was a day she could change. She was currently busy playing a video game with Tiffany, a collaborative problem solving one. Playing worked well to distract the two girls from the worries that had been plaguing them constantly. Krissy could just focus on finding solutions rather than thinking about how horribly this day could end. She just pressed buttons and moved joysticks whilst exchanging focused chatter with Tiffany.

Click

"_Puzzle complete."_

Two small cheers of triumph.

Click

"_Puzzle complete."_

Another set of cheers.

Click

"_Puzzle complete."_

Satisfaction on their faces.

Click

"_Puzzle complete."_

Pain approaching in her mind.

Click

"_Puzzle failed."_

Controller dropping beside her. The pain spread like a rapidly growing tree, branching out around the front part of her brain. It slowly grew until it felt like her brain was burning up. She could barely think, barely registered the words spoken around her.

"Oh my Arceus. Krissy are you okay" A hand reached out to her and pulled her into a hug. Krissy just whimpered from the agonizing blaze. A weight landed on the couch next to her.

"Oh. Krissy, I'm so sorry." Her mother's voice was heard, partially muffled by a non-existent barrier.

It felt like her brain was exploding. A burn throughout her mind. Somewhere, the remaining conscious part of her knew what this was. Something she'd been lucky enough to avoid for a tiny amount of time. The knowledge only worsened her pain and sent a prickling chill surging through her body. A mental change. No. She wouldn't lose herself. She couldn't! It would hurt them too much. It would hurt Tiffany too much to see her friend disappear, she wasn't sure about her mother but she knew her mother was suffering from this too. She tried as hard as she could to hold on, but she wasn't sure what she was holding on to. Krissy felt something wet run down her face, it felt cold compared to the red heat that had rushed into her face. She tried as hard as she could to ignore everything. Ignore the pain. Ignore the panicked voices. Ignore the drained feeling creeping towards her. Ignore the way it felt like all the energy was being sucked out of her and put into her change. She tried so hard just to focus on one thought. _I am Krissy Aloviana and I am a human girl. I am Krissy Aloviana and I am a human girl. I am Krissy Aloviana and I am a human girl. _She repeated it in her mind. Over and over and over again, in a desperation to stay the way she was. The darkness behind her eyelids seemed to grow darker, the pain slowly ebbed away. It didn't feel like it was ending, it felt more like she was growing number to it. Eventually it felt almost non-existent, and she was suddenly in a huge, black void, slightly tinged with cyan but it wasn't anything noticeable if you hadn't spent your whole life teaching yourself colour theory. The second thing she noticed was that she was fully human. Well, mostly. When she reached up to her head, she noticed that there was just no ears there at all. She froze in shock and hastily checked her fingers. Just holes she could see a glowing, icy emptiness that was so, so bright, but for some reason it didn't hurt to stare at. Krissy checked her side, the same, empty white. She looked in front of her and saw a faint silhouette of an Espeon. The only prominent features where the ones it was missing, yet she could still feel it staring into her. It didn't make any sound, slowly stepping towards her and reaching out what she thought was a paw, only able to tell because of the pads. Inside the silhouette was a deep, midnight purple and it seemed to be outlined with an almost invisible lilac glow. The paw reached out and touched her forehead, she felt the squishy pads press against her. All logical thought told her to run, hide and escape. Her instincts screamed to leave. Her whole body was desperately trying to tear her away. But something was forcing her to stay. That unnatural thing that was in her, but not truly a part of her. The unnatural thing that wasn't meant to be a part of her. And it was stronger. The shadow's paw pressed against her skull, and seemed to be draining a part of her and sucking that into it. A lavender light travelled up its leg, it was beautiful, and a sudden calmness filled her as she stared at it. It flowed gently into the creatures head until it finally rested, swirling in its mind. And though it was small, it felt as though it had been important, and Krissy felt weaker without it. The thing in front of her suddenly seemed stronger, more overpowering, as though it was trying to force her to accept it. But Krissy still refused.

The void suddenly vanished and Krissy opened her eyes, greeted by a bright light flooding into her vision.

"K-Krissy!" A loud, cry of two voices met her ears. Two pairs of arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards them. The dragged her into a hug. Sobs meeting her ears.

"What happened?" Krissy asked. At least, that's what she thought she said. But the gasp she heard and the terrified expressions her mother and friends' faces told her otherwise. "What? What is it?" She asked. She wasn't speaking incomprehensible gibberish.

"Krissy. Please no. Krissy." A mournful cry came from Tiffany. They were hard to understand. Her words sounded foreign.

"What do you mean?!" Krissy demanded. "Why are you so upset?! I'm fine! I'm me!" _But if I'm still me, then what changed?_ She thought. _Oh. Oh no. Oh Arceus no. It's something to do with the way I'm speaking isn't it?_

"Is it my voice?" She tried, speaking aloud so she could hear the words. She listened to them carefully this time, not deciphering what they meant but what they sounded like instead. She was speaking Pokemon. Realization flashed across her face. Her mother seemed to finally snap out of her shock and locked her eyes with Krissy's.

"Please. Try to focus on speaking English. Please."

Krissy nodded to say yes and tried really hard. "Is it working?" She said. It felt different to her, harder to say, harder to make the sounds.

"Yes. Krissy. Yes it is." A huge, relieved smile spread across their faces and she was pulled back into the hug.

"Then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you worry so much." Krissy replied. Though, it was possible she was more worried herself. She felt completely drained of any energy and the experience had left her extremely confused. It seemed mental changes were very different compared to normal ones…

**Whelp there. Anyone have any ideas for non-romantic fluff I could do? I have no ideas when it comes to that kind of stuff… Anyway, do leave some ideas in the reviews. Sick little me is just gonna go and build up a bit of a buffer now…**

6


	5. Chapter 5

5

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long, this chapter gave me writers block and I just couldn't get rid of it so I decided I'd just post what I had, even though it's not at my word minimum. Sorry it's so short! I'll try not to take so long with the next one!**

The day had felt long and drawn out and Krissy was exhausted, the change had taken a lot of energy out of her and she'd had a huge plate of nachos to gain some of it back, but a very large chunk of the blonde's energy was still missing. She had been determined to stay awake and seem healthy so that she didn't cause any more worry and stress to her mother and friend, not caring that she suffered in silence and already feeling guilty from the stress she caused them earlier. Whenever they had asked how she was doing she'd just replied with "I'm fine," or "I'm okay," and went back to whatever they'd been doing.

It was finally night, and after ravenously eating her dinner Krissy was finally able to collapse into her bed, the soft mattress and warm covers were blissfully welcomed as she was enveloped in the comfortable fabric. The pile of plushies felt like a pile of marshmallows and her padded white pillow cushioned her head and ears.

It felt amazing to finally rest. To finally remove her façade of being ok. Krissy knew they saw right through her. She knew they were worried. But she hid it from them anyway, she didn't want Tiffany worrying about her problems, and she didn't want Tiffany to remember her as a frightened, pained amalgamation of human and Espeon. The truth was, she didn't want Tiffany to forget her. Who she really was. It was silly, Krissy knew that. She knew Tiffany would never forget her, but that wouldn't silence the annoying little voice at the back of her mind.

The one that whispered about her future every minute of her life for the past few days. The one that reminded her of what was happening, that wondered about when it would happen, that constantly imagined more unfortunate events that could spiral from her transformation.

She'd had several thoughts to go outside. To open her window. To not hide from the door when her friend arrived. But the voice always whispered, _"What if you get seen?"_ She'd had thoughts of asking her mother why, of researching her situation on the internet, of trying to find a cure. _"But what if you get disappointed?" _it said. So she hadn't done any of those things, and she regretted it constantly.

_No. Stop thinking negatively. _Krissy commanded her brain. _I've done enough of that recently, and that won't help me sleep either. _She told herself. _Positive thoughts. Positive thoughts. _She decided. _Potatoes, marshmallows, rainbows. Hmm… what's the cutest pokemon? Jigglypuff? No… Pichu? Hmm no… Vulpix? Uhhhhhh… Eevee? _The dam broke again. Thoughts flooded back. Eevee evolved into Espeon. She was changing into an Espeon.

The thoughts continued on for about an hour before exhaustion broke through them and dragged her into a welcomed sleep.

~o0o~

Her nightmare started the same as always, an empty, midnight purple void. It was devoid of all sound and the floor was shiny and smooth, though she never slipped, and the only light seemed to radiate from her, causing a warm blur of a reflection on the ground below her. It seemed emptier, and the monster that always appeared behind her was absent from the scene. The quiet was unnerving, she'd never heard anything so silent.

Krissy decided to move forwards, her steps echoing into the space around her. The floor felt liquid beneath her feet, yet she did not fall through, and only an unnoticeable ripple scattered outwards from below her. Spreading far further than it should have for its size.

After what felt like about 5 minutes, Krissy saw a glow in the distance. A lilac blur barely visible to her eyes. She began running towards it, hopeful that it was finally something other than darkness.

As she ran, she felt parts of herself become blank. Her human ears began to fade, reduced to small glowing particles that flew ahead of her, a tiny whirring noise sucking them towards the faint light. The same happened to the insides of her fingers and she saw the little fragments slipping out from under her shirt.

When she was around a metre away from the light, she saw all the tiny flecks stirring together. It was like a swarm of softly glowing dust, as they all moved and buzzed, a sound something like twinkling and strong wind combined into one noise. The little dots slowly started joining together, majority of them became ears. Some became two little sets of paw pads, and some just joined together into a soft, barely visible ball beneath the ears.

A form appeared, it wasn't actually there. Just an empty area where Krissy felt like there was something, an invisible silhouette somehow darker than the emptiness around her.

It was an Espeon. The same one from earlier.

"H–Hello?" Krissy said to it, trying to find out if it was sentient. She was starting to find the loneliness of this place constricting, it seemed to be wrapped around her, slowly tightening its grip.

"_Hello_" It spoke with an almost robotic voice, devoid of all emotion and vaguely feminine.

"W-what are you?" Krissy asked nervously.

"_I am you._"

Silence.

Krissy wasn't sure what to reply to that. How could that… thing be her? She was right there, obviously herself. That thing didn't look like her, and it felt foreign. No. It definitely wasn't her.

"_Yes I am._"

"H-huh! How did you hear that?!"

"_I am you, so we share thoughts._"

"No you're not! You're not me! You're an empty, emotionless creature."

"_I only have no emotions because I am not yet capable of them. I am incomplete_"

"What do you mean by that?" Krissy demanded.

"_I am incomplete. I am not fully formed. You still have the parts I need._" It said, reaching out a paw towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Krissy yelped, jumping away. Last time that thing did that, she almost lost her ability to communicate. For all she knew, touching this thing could force another change to be triggered.

"_Yes it would._"

"Then why would you just…do that?"

"_Because it would be easier. Why do you refuse to accept your future? I do not understand._"

"I-I can't just leave my mum, or Tiffany. I can just let myself disappear like that, I don't want to become a pokemon. I just want to be me." Krissy could almost feel the tears dripping down her face, except they weren't actually there. This wasn't actually her body, just an imagination of it. She knew that, this was a dream. It wasn't real.

"_That is only partially true. You and I are real. Our bodies are not. They are just a representation of us in the real world._"

This was strange, it made Krissy uncomfortable, knowing that there was a whole other mind inside her.

"_That is false._"

"Huh?"

"_I am not another mind. I am you._"

"So… You're just my imagination?"

"_That is false._"

"Then _what _are you!" Krissy demanded, frustration flooding her voice.

"_I am you._" It said.

Krissy groaned. She saw the space around her begin to blur and fuzz. Opening her mouth to ask what happened, all she heard was indecipherable noise as the world faded away.

She opened her eyes.

Warm, yellow light filtered through the curtains, particles of dust floated and danced, only visible in the sunlight. She sat up and looked towards her clock, stretching her neck to see the time. 9:54. Satisfaction flowed through Krissy, she'd finally had a good sleep. Which was great, she'd been needing one of those for days.

~o0o~

"Krissy?"

Krissy jumped a little as she was brought back from her distant thoughts by Tiffany. Her dream had caused her a lot of confusion throughout the day, and she'd been thinking about what to do. What would happen if she told her mum? Or what about if she told Tiffany? How would they react? What would they–

"Krissy." Tiffany said again.

"O-oh, sorry." Krissy still had difficulty speaking, she had to concentrate a bit to still use English, and sometimes it was hard to find the right wording, as though the words had left her mental dictionary completely.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Lies. She wasn't fine. She was scared. She was confused. She was lost. But she couldn't show it. She didn't want to make the situation worse for Tiffany.

"Well, while you were 'thinking' I beat you in Smash Bros." **(Because, pokemon would definitely have Smash Bros.)**

"Want another round?"

"Sure."

"Ok then, prepare to be beaten!" Tiffany grinned. She always got really competitive when they played games like this.

"We'll see about that" Krissy replied with a smile, becoming distracted from her worries in her desire to focus on the game. Tiffany knew her too well, how to keep her from thinking about things when she got upset. Krissy often forgot how observant she was.

**That's all uwu**

**See you next chapter yay**

5


End file.
